Hercules Cup
Critical Plus |reward3=Power Up Gravity Break |unlock=Lock the Keyholes at Halloween Town and Neverland. |seed1=9 |team1=Dusk Vanguard |enem1=Gargoyle x 5 Shadow x 3 |seed2=8 |team2=Minions of Horror |enem2=Wight Knight x 4 Air Pirate x 1 Barrel Spider x2 |seed3=7 |team3=Buccaneers |enem3=Battleship x 1 Pirate x 4 |seed4=6 |team4=Stray Phantoms |enem4=Gargoyle x 4 Wight Knight x 3 |seed5=5 |team5=Mad Truffle |enem5=Rare Truffle x 1 |seed6=4 |team6=Cloud |enem6=Cloud |seed7=3 |team7=Dark Squadron |enem7=Wight Knight x 1 Gargoyle x 2 Pirate x 2 Air Pirate x 2 |seed8=2 |team8=Flying Pirates |enem8=Battleship x 2 Pirate x 2 Air Pirate x 1 |seed9=1 |team9=Hercules |enem9=Hercules }} The Hercules Cup is the third tournament at Olympus Coliseum in Kingdom Hearts. Afterward, Phil puts up the trophy in the Lobby. If Sora has already completed the Phil Cup and Pegasus Cup, Sora will also obtain the Trinity Push and can pick up the Olympia as well as seal the Olympus Coliseum Keyhole. Strategy ;Cloud Cloud now has the "Omnislash" ability. By now you should have cleared Pegasus Cup and learned Strike Raid, so try to keep your distance from Cloud and start executing Strike Raid. Once around 50% of his HP is drained, he'll start using Omnislash. Omnislash is a predictable move, but can be tough to evade. When Cloud runs to the center of the stage and charges (a gold glow can be seen surrounding him), heal Sora to full HP and Dodge Roll when Cloud yells and slashes to evade. Cloud's Omnislash mostly homes in on Donald and Goofy before focusing on Sora, but his finisher varies, though he uses the stabbing strike for his combo most often. Sora should have learned special attack abilities by now so don't feel shy to abuse them. If Sora has MP Rage equipped, you can regain lost MP just by taking a few hits. If you are high enough level you should be able to blindly charge in on him although it's recommended not to do it but if you do you still need to be careful as he doesn't take damage during his Omnislash. You obtain the Metal Chocobo Keyblade if you're victorious. ;Hercules In any mode, Sora has to complete this seed without any of his party members. When Hercules is glowing yellow, he's invincible. Wait until he stops to admire his muscles, then hit a barrel at him. The barrel removes the yellow glow, making him vulnerable. You do not have to wait for him to admire his muscles, but it is the time you are most likely to hit him. Make sure to hit the barrel from close-range so that you may unleash a combo of attacks on him directly afterwords. Use Dodge Roll to evade his punches, and jump to safety when he punches the ground to regain his glow. When Hercules is back on his feet, watch out for his counterattacks. Note that almost all the time, when he is made vulnerable by a barrel, he counters with a punch. Evade it, and then hit him! Occasionally, when you throw a barrel at him, he will be stunned. Use that to your advantage and land a few blows on him. Use Glide to float around and dodge his charging attack, or use Guard to stop him and leave him vulnerable. Periodically, Hercules will do a spinning tornado attack, which destroys all barrels on the field, which will reappear seconds later. After Hercules finishes his attack, he'll get dizzy and if he isn't glowing, he's open for you to attack him. If he isn't glowing when he uses these attacks, you can stop him by counterattacking, however, it would probably be wiser to wait for him to admire his muscles, and then repeat the strategy all over again. Enemies Heartless Somebodies Trivia *There is a glitch in time trial mode in which if you reach Hercules with time still on the clock, you can select restart in the pause menu and fight Hercules with the clock frozen at whatever time you had left. *Despite Sora fighting Hercules alone, Sora tells Phil that his friends make him unstoppable at the end of the Cup. Category:Kingdom Hearts Minigames Category:Kingdom Hearts Final Mix Minigames Category:Olympus Coliseum Cups